memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
První bitva o Deep Space 9
První bitva o Deep Space 9 otevřela druhou válku Federace s Klingony, která trvala od roku 2372 do roku 2373. Na počátku roku 2372 zaútočila obrovská Klingonská flotila vedená kancléřem Gowronem a generálem Martokem na federační vesmírnou stanici Deep Space 9. Tento útok měl přinutit kapitána Benjamina Siska, aby vydal členy cardassijské Civilní vlády, kteří byli pod jeho ochranou. Klingoni ovšem podcenili obranné schopnosti stanice, a byli neschopni ji dobýt před příletem posil Hvězdné flotily. Gowron byl přinucen své jednotky stáhnout. Válku na dvou frontách by jeho říše nepřežila. Prolog Po celá staletí měl Obsidianský řád ve svém železném sevření celou Cardassijskou společnost. Není tedy divu, že po jeho pádu, krátce po bitvě v mlhovině Omarion, zavládky nepokoje. Když byl řád zdecimován Jem'Hadary, přišla konečně příležitost pro Cardassijské podzemní hnutí, které konečně pokročilo v boji proti útisku Cardassijského vrchního velení. Kvůli těmto vnitřním nepokojům uzavřelo Vrchní velení hranice Cardassijská unie, aby se vyhnulo intervenci z venčí. V roce 2372 však konečně padlo. V Cardassii byla ustanovena Civilní vláda. Klingonské impérium mezitím infiltroval Měňavec vydávající se za generála Martoka. Tento měňavec měl jasný úkol - rozšířit paranoiu a přesvědčit Vysokou radu, že infiltrována byla Cardasiie. Tuto informaci dokládá nepokoji uvnitř unie, uzavřením hranic a vládním pučem. Tvrdí, že celá civilní vláda byla nahrazena měňavci. Kancléři navrhl, že tuto znepokojivou situaci může vyřešit pouze invaze do Cardassijského prostoru. Tento plán navíc přišel v pravý čas. Mnoho Klingonů se totiž domnívalo, že mír trvá příliš dlouho, a že je třeba říši rozšířit. Gowron souhlasil. Později dorazila k Deep Space 9 obrovská klingonská flotila čítající nejméně 20 plavidel vedená vlajkovou lodí [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'Var]]. Klingoni tvrdili, že přišli Federaci na pomoc v boji proti Dominionu. Později však kapitán Sisko objevil jejich skutečné plány, tedy invazi do Cardassie. Hvězdná flotila se na tomto plánu odmítla podílet. Měňavec Martok po konzultaci se Siskem slíbil, že si o tomto plánu ještě promluví s Gowronem, ovšem jakmile opustil stanici, dal všem svým lodím jednoznačný rozkaz - "Začněte!" Kapitán Sisko stál před velmi obtížnou situací. Na jedné straně byl jednoznačně proti invazi do Cardassie a byl rozhodnut Cardassiany varovat, ovšem na stranu druhou nemohl Klingony zradit kvůli jejich smlouvě s Federací. Přišel tedy s geniálním plánem - do své kajuty si pozval cardassijského krejšího Elima Garaka a otevřeně se před ním se svými důstojníky o této invazi bavil. Garak jako správný vlastenec ihned kontaktoval civilní vládu. Později Federace oficiálně odsoudila Klingonskou invazi. Kancléř Gowron záhy vykázal všechny občany Federace z Klingonské říše, přerušil všechny diplomatické styky a vypověděl Khitomerskou smlouvu. Útěk z Cardassie Ačkoliv se Cardassijská flotila díky Garakově varování zformovala včas, rychlost a prudkost Klingonského útoku v takové míře ani nemohla očekávat. Klingoni prolomili nepřátelské linie hned na začátku invaze a velmi rychle se blížili ke Cardassii I. Zde měli v plánu popravit všechny členy Civilní vlády. Sisko si toho byl vědom, a proto kontaktoval Gula Dukata, nového vojenského poradce vlády, aby evakuoval její členy na Deep Space 9. Dukat souhlasil a společně se členy vlády opustil Cardassii na palubě křižníku Prakesh. Ve stejnou dobu Sisko odletěl s [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] do Cardassijského prostoru, aby se zde setkal s Dukatem. Aby se vyhnul odhalení, použil maskovací zařízení, což bylo v rozporu s podmínkami dohody, kterou Flotila uzavřela s Romulany. Když dorazil na místo setkání, byl Prakesh pod těžkou palbou tří klingonských dravců. Klingoni ignorovali Siskovu výzvu k ukončení útoku a spustili palbu také na Defiant. Téměř 100 let míru mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší tím skončilo. Zatímco Defiant zaměstnával dravce, aby neútočili na velmi poškozený Prakesh, zapojil se do bitvy útočný křižník třídy ''Vor'cha''. Členy vlády bylo nutné co nejdříve dostat na palubu Defiantu, ovšem to vyžadovalo sklopení štítů. Defiant se tedy musel spolehnout pouze na své silné plátování trupu. Nadporučík Worf také přišel s nápadem modifikovaného vlečného paprsku, který vychyloval část nepřátelské palby. Mezitím mohly nerušeně pokračovat transporty. Prakesh explodoval krátce po ústupu Defiantu k Deep Space 9. Za ním se ihned vydaly také dvě zbylé klingonské lodě. Klingonská flotila se zatím nepozorovaně přesunula z Cardassie do Bajorského systému. Na palubě Defiant zatím Doktor Julian Bashir provedl krevní testy všem členům Civilní vlády, pro případ, že by Klingoni měli přeci jen pravdu. Bitva Když Defiant dorazil k Deep Space 9, objevil několik tuctů Klingonských válečných plavidel v útočné formaci, čekajících za štítovým perimetrem stanice. Gowron a Martok byli na palubě vlajkové lodi Negh'Var a odtud zaslali Siskovi ultimátum - vydejte členy civilní vlády nebo zaútočíme. Sisko odmítl a informoval je o výsledcích krevních testů. Skutečnost, že členové vlády nejsou Měňavci Gowrona nijak zvlášť nepřekvapila a prohlásil, že i přesto budou Alfa a Beta kvadrant bezpečnější, když bude Cardassia pod kontrolou Klingonské říše. Sisko na toto prohlášení zareagoval posledním varováním, jelikož stanice se poslední rok připravovala na možný útok Dominionu a byla připravena postavit se jakékoliv nepřátelské síle. Tato příprava zahrnovala instalaci nových odpalovačů torpéd a phaserových emitorů. Stanice byla vybavena až 5 000 fotonovými torpédy. Gowron se tomuto varování vysmál a větou "CHEGH-chew jaj-VAM jaj-KAK" – "Dnešek je dobrým dnem pro smrt" rozkázal svým jednotkám útok. První vlna Klingonských lodí na stanici prudce zaútočila ze všech stran. Zbraně stanice opětovaly palbu a hned při první salvě zničily 8 válečných plavidel a několik dalších těžce poškodily. Sisko se domníval, že by jim to jako důkaz bojových schopností stanice mohlo stačit, a rozkázal zavolat Gowrona a ukončit tuto situaci dříve než zajde ještě dál. Ovšem Gowron neodpověděl a Klingonský útok dále pokračoval. Sisko si uvědomil, že vyjednávání je v tomto konkrétním případě zbytečné a nařídil otevřenou palbu ze všech zbraní podle libosti. Martok byl překvapený obrannými schopnosti stanice a rozkázal Negh'Varu a několika dalším přidruženým plavidlům koncentrovat veškerou palbu na štítové generátory. Silné disruptorové kanóny Negh'Varu zasadily několik přímých zásahů a vyřadily dva štítové generátory, čímž vytvořily otvor ve štítech stanice. Této příležitosti nešlo nevyužít. Na stanici se ihned transportovaly invazní oddíly klingonských vojáků. Pronikli do Operačního centra, na Promenádu, do obytného prstence, a kotevního pylonu 3. Oddíly bezpečnosti bojovaly s Klingony tváří v tvář po celé stanici. Civilní ztráty byly minimální, protože již před bitvou Sisko chytře evakuoval nepotřebný personál stanice do pohotovostních krytů. Později Klingoni zjistili, že jim v přístupu do dalších částí stanice brání četná silová pole. Stanice byla na případné proniknutí nepřátelských sil dobře připravena a Klingoni její obranné možnosti podcenili. Přímý boj s Klingony svedli také vyšší důstojníci, včetně Siska, v operačním centru. Když byli všichni Klingoni poraženi, tak náčelník Miles O'Brien obnovil vyřazené štíty a zabránil tak transportu dalších Klingonů a posílení jejich pozic na stanici. Vnější Klingonský útok zatím slábl, neboť Klingoni očekávali přílet druhé vlny plavidel, ovšem federační posily byly blíž. Hvězdná flotila vyslala šest plavidel, vedených lodí třídy Galaxy, [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], která byla pod velením admirála Hastura. Gowron cítil, že ztrácí svou hlavní výhodu - přesilu, a povolal do bitvy své vlastní rezervy. Ovšem Sisko jej varoval, že když zaútočí na plavila flotily, dostane se do války s Federací a válka mezi Federací a Klingony je přesně to, co Dominion potřebuje. Worf navíc upozornil, že Klingonská říše není dost silná na to, aby vedla válku na dvou frontách - s Cardassií i Federací. Martok odvětil, že mohou stále vyhrát, ovšem Gowron poznal, že má Sisko pravdu a svou flotilu odvolal. Bitva byla u konce. Následky Dalo by se říci, že bitva o Deep Space 9 skončila nerozhodně. Klingoni sice selhali ve svém úsilí zmocnit se stanice Deep Space 9 či členů Cardassijské Civilní vlády, ovšem ofenziva proti Cardassii pokračovala. Ačkoliv se členové Civilní vlády vrátili zpět na Cardassii I, jejich vláda byla krátká. O méně než o dva roky později se po devastující válce s Klingony chopil moci Dukat a uvrhl svou zbídačenou zemi do okovů ještě většího útisku - pod správu Dominionu. Nová válka mezi Klingony a Federací, která započala po této bitvě sice byla spíše válkou studenou, ale přátelská aliance těchto dvou mocností, která byla budována po dekáty skončila. Tento konflikt byl poměrně krátký, neboť byl zažehnán o rok později, když Federace pomohla odhalit měňavce Martoka, ovšem byl dost dlouhý na několik šarvátek na hranicích. Tato bitva byla velkým vítězstvím Dominionu, neboť se mu poměrně rychle podařilo rozbít spojenectví mezi Klinony a Federací, jedinou sílu, která mohla čelit invazi Dominionu. Velkým štěstím pro Alfa i Beta kvadrant je skutečnost, že tyto dvě mocnosti byly ochotny složit zbraně dříve, než by to stálo zbytečně moc životů. D de:Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2372) en:First Battle of Deep Space 9 fr:Première Bataille de Deep Space 9 nl:Eerste slag om Deep Space 9